


为什么今天不回家

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE
Summary: 自我满足的烂俗地摊文dbq我是恶毒的继母我这样对我的儿子我没人性《为什么今天不回家？》○通篇都是莫关山挨打○有战损和呕吐描写○路人红暗示严重
Kudos: 16





	为什么今天不回家

火锅于莫关山的意义不过是一锅又一锅反胃的潲水。  
他本可以是店门口那些跳着社会摇吸引顾客的门面帅哥哥，跟着音乐节奏甩甩胳膊蹬蹬腿就能拿到不低的薪水——至少比处理厨余垃圾高不少。但比起像只猴儿一样被人观赏拍照，还不如把自己泡在恶心的火锅底料里来得舒服。  
倒完最后一桶潲水，莫关山换掉吸饱油烟味的工作服，背上没装几本书的黄色书包，跟老板结了今晚的工资，争分夺秒地逃离了这让人折寿的火锅地狱。  
狠狠吸上一口清新的雾霾，生龙活虎的莫大爷又回来了。

“骑上我心爱的小摩托他永远不会堵车……”  
嘴里吹着哨子，偶尔再哼哼两句歌词。虽然只骑了个自行车，但并不妨碍莫关山80马力哈雷机车的热情幻想。  
“骑上我心爱的小摩托……我马上就到家了……”

小哈雷能甩掉行人甩掉疲惫，但千万不要产生连麻烦也能甩掉的错觉。  
否则那上天又入地的落差便如同第一口奶油蛋糕里的苍蝇。

“莫关山！”  
听见这声熟悉的叫喊，莫关山立马捏了刹车放下脚。握紧车把的手骨节泛白，原地偷偷地深呼吸一次稳住情绪，才故作平静地转过头：“王哥，巧啊。”  
浑圆的男人从嘴里抽出燃了半截的香烟，干瘪的唇缝里冒出绺二手烟，对着莫关山巴掌大的脸张开嘴，傍若无人地吐上去：“少他妈来这套，什么时候还钱？”

每个这样操蛋的瞬间莫关山总是想，他可能永远都学不会忍耐：等他挣了大钱，第一件事一定是用钞票砸死这群王八蛋。  
从山地车上跳下来时撞得车子咣铛乱响，落地后顺势把单车扔倒，从校裤口袋里掏出钱时连内兜也一同拽了出来，几十张红色钞票乱七八糟拍在男人胸前，掉在地上也不在意，反正那些狗腿很快就会捡。  
莫关山又取下书包抬腿撑着，扯开拉链从里面掏出几包寸头上缴的中华扔给他：“钱给过了，这个月别再给我妈打电话。”

不等扶起单车，手臂先被男人拽住：“五千都没有，打发谁呢？”  
莫关山厌恶地甩开：“我没钱了，剩下的月底给你。”  
“没钱了？”男人冷嘲一声，伸手去碰莫关山的耳朵。  
心里一阵返潮，莫关山警惕地向后躲，他敏感地意识到男人的视线在他的耳垂上徘徊。  
——贺天的耳钉。

刻意地停顿和拖长：“有他妈闲钱买这么贵的骚东西，不知道还你妈的臭债？”

身体动得比脑袋快，一拳挥出去王哥向后踉跄四五步才被手边的兄弟们扶住，用了多大劲儿莫关山也不知道，只觉得半条胳膊都发麻。  
上次一不敌多的结局是医院豪华三日游，吃过亏的莫关山也不再干与人正面冲突的傻事，慌手忙脚地捡起自行车，抬腿一跨拼了命地蹬着逃。

王哥啐掉一口唾沫缓了半天才回过神，嘴里舔了两圈，心烦意乱皱了皱眉：“赶紧他娘地弄回来。”

即使只有十几年的人生阅历，莫关山也清楚地知道这世界是没有公平可言的。  
比如为了他们大哥的面子，四个成年人会开辆奥迪追一个骑着自行车的初中生，还会把他拖进没有摄像头的巷子好好教育他什么叫礼貌。

挥出那一拳的时候莫关山已经预料到这样的结局，但他除了这么做还能怎样呢？反正他也只剩年轻抗揍这一点点可以挥霍的资本了。  
所以莫关山不后悔，至少他保住了尊严。哦，也后悔，刚从火锅店出来不该换上校服的。  
那些人把他从单车上拽下来时撕豁了他的衣领，春季校服一套320，又要多打一份工了。

被抓着肩膀摔在墙上还不够，后背才刚撞墙又被人拽着头发把后脑勺往水泥墙上砸。  
“我操！”  
莫关山眼前是密密麻麻的闪点，胃里涌起强烈的呕吐感，不知道是不是轻微脑震荡，一时间分辨不出那几个人的位置。只能本能地朝闪晃的人影挥出轻飘飘的拳头。  
那些人倒是躲得很轻松，却并没有对莫关山手下留情的意思，一人先抬脚踹上莫关山的膝盖，等他丢了重心又一脚扫荡过他的脚踝，莫关山就这么被他们轻而易举地摔倒在硬邦邦地沥青地上。  
着地时他应激地用手肘撑地，奈何运气实在不好，倒地时右肩传来撕裂的剧痛，莫关山抱着胳膊侧向左边，试着活动活动右臂竟然动弹不了。  
好像…脱臼了……

“少他妈装可怜！起来！”  
那人似乎认为莫关山在地上蜷成一团只是为了少挨几脚，于是揪起他的衣领拉起他摇摇欲坠的上半身，另一人格外默契地抬腿踹上了莫关山的肚子，时机把握得刚刚好。  
在火锅底料里泡了一夜的胃本就脆弱，哪里经得起这么天翻地覆的折腾，莫关山顾不上脱臼的右肩，左手虚弱地撑着身子对着地面失控地呕吐。  
还好为了省钱他晚上没有吃东西，只吐出了些腥黄的酸水。  
“咳咳咳……”

被莫关山称作王哥的肥男人抽了一口他那根呛鼻的香烟：“把他架起来。”  
两人一左一右正要去抬莫关山的手臂，  
“别碰老子！”莫关山用还能活动的左肩甩开手边的男人，“老子用不着……”  
支撑住自己已经是极限，即使勉强，莫关山也没有余力反抗了。  
王哥在他面前蹲下来，不可一世的目光打量着灰头土脸的莫关山，那根劣质的烟好像永远抽不完似的，烟头倏然一亮，颗粒状的烟雾又钻进莫关山的每一寸毛孔，恶心至极。  
“我说，你怎么就不长记性呢？”

莫关山的衣领被他们扯出道手掌那么长的口子，松垮歪斜的领口大敞，露出蹭破了皮的锁骨，泥灰混着血，糊在他粉白的前胸上，殷红的嘴角还残留呕吐的胃液。

“说你妈两句死活都不行，你就那么喜欢你妈？你他妈是不是恋母癖啊臭小子？”

凌乱的红发少了平日的光泽，狭长的眉眼却不减戾气，脸上星星点点的擦伤和淡淡的血渍反而趁得他越发凶狠。  
面前的男人提起妈妈的神情就如同发情的肥猪，每一次看到他放肆的目光扫荡过妈妈的脸，莫关山都想用这头猪胸前的金链子狠狠勒住他的脖子让他窒息让他去死。

“欸我还真好奇了，你说你妈那么漂亮……你搞过你妈吗？爽不爽？肯定特别爽吧。”

“操你他妈闭嘴！！！”  
怒愤是最强效的兴奋剂，然而不等莫关山的拳头打歪他的肥脸，右手边的男人随即踢了一脚莫关山脱臼的右肩：“老实点！”

“好好好，说点别的。”莫关山无意义的反抗王哥嗤之以鼻，“你耳朵上的…”  
以防万一这只疯狗突然咬他一口，王哥指了指自己的耳朵：“你下辈子都买不起的东西吧？怎么？女人送的？还是说……”停顿得矫情又做作，“男人？”

还没有从剧痛中缓过劲，并没反应过来王哥问题里的鄙夷，那恶心的语气先让莫关山后背发汗，紧蹙眉尖，警惕地盯着面前这头猥琐的肥猪。

王哥笑得匪夷所思：“嘿呦，看你这反应，还真他妈是男人。怎么？你终于肯卖屁股去了？”伸出手在莫关山脸上轻浮地拍了几下，就像在警告不服管地陪酒娘们，“难得长了一副你妈的好皮相，欸我说，要不然你叫声好哥哥，再哭两声求求我，哥哥我要心情好了，就放你走啊？”

那淫荡的语气听得莫关山要笑出声了。  
就奇了他妈的怪了，莫关山都要怀疑自己得了什么勾引男人的怪病，他真想现在照照镜子看看自己脸上是不是写着“我想被操”四个大字。真他妈够了，谁又不是瞎子也不是弱智，虽然此时想起贺天并不是莫关山本意，但这些男人直勾勾的目光都是如出一辙的下流，他白天装作看不见，晚上那些目光就会化作梦魇一遍又一遍侵犯他，醒来的时候总是愤怒又害怕，他一个大老爷们怎么就他妈的一直梦见被人强奸呢？  
“哈哈……”莫关山干笑两声，他有点受够了，那句话怎么说得来着？破罐子破摔？他回应了王哥热切的视线，“行啊，那你凑过来点儿，我就说给你一个人听。”

“靠！”王哥从嘴里抽出那半截烟扔在地上拿脚尖碾灭，连头发丝儿都张扬着迫不及待的喜悦，倾着身子勾着脖子向莫关山凑过去，“赶紧的！”  
那张肥脸侵占了莫关山全部的视线，距离之近能感受到王哥身上散发出的热气，莫关山微微张嘴，王哥看见那红润的嘴唇打开一条缝，便抑制不住地牵起了嘴角。  
莫关山抬起下巴：“王哥……”  
一阵暧昧的停顿，莫关山的目光骤然凌厉：“呸！”

莫关山的口水夹杂嘴里酸臭的胃液吐在男人期待的脸上，惊得毫无防备的王哥浑身一颤，暴怒逐渐取代喜悦，粗糙的大手在坑洼的脸上胡乱抹了一把，克制着干死这个小兔崽子的怒火站起身，颜面无存地冲着地上小人得志地莫关山大吼：“操他妈你真他娘贱货一个！就跟你妈一个德行！”

就在刚才莫关山觉得身体里有什么东西断了，他好像抛弃了什么，又找到了什么，他挣扎着精疲力竭的身体同样地对着男人大喊大叫：“再带我妈老子操你全家！”

“吼他妈个锤子吼！有本事吼倒是还钱啊！”  
王哥对着空气干踢一脚：“给老子收拾了，然后撤！”

捡起书包，颤颤巍巍的左手掏出手机。  
未接来电已经显示三条。

莫关山叹气，调整平稳气息和声音才敢回拨过去。  
只响了一声便接通了电话，里边的声音着急得有些生气，莫关山却认为温柔得如沐春风。

咽下去嘴里的血沫。  
“没有啊妈，我跟同学在网吧呢，打游戏没听见。”  
“不要紧，反正明天周末。”

“妈还有，我今天住同学家。”


End file.
